


Panel flip-con

by Taboo_writter



Category: Orginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboo_writter/pseuds/Taboo_writter





	

We enter Misa leading walking backwards L reaching for a cookie that Misa is holding in front of him as he finishes the one already in his hand.  
L: Why must we come here again?  
Light: And why must I wear this silly glasses?  
Misa walking a couple of steps back without giving the cookie.  
Misa: Becaaaause, Light looks super smart and cute with glasses.  
Light: Then why is L wearing some too?  
Misa shrugs / looks at L questioningly. L looks at light.

L: I wanted to match with Light.  
-Misa huffs in jealousy. L makes  
Another try for the cookie and misses.

Light to side: shut it he does not.-

L(without stopping): you ignored my question. Why must we come here?  
Misa: it's for the fans. They all want to meet you. Especially my darling light.  
Misa clings to light.  
Light: ugh let go. -Light successfully pushes Misa off then looking up- shut up ryuuk I do not have an anything on L. So what exactly do we do here?  
Misa and L at the same time.

Misa: talk with the fans -- entertain them-- ask some questions-- let them ask questions-- play a few games -- and give them some fanservice.  
L:-- eat sweets-- make friends-- deduce some things--make sure nobody kills Light-- play games-- stare at light.-  
Misa glares at L and L takes the opportunity to get the cookie.- uh-huh! sweet victory.  
Light: I do not think he is cute. fetch the Apple ryuuk.  
Misa clinging to light  
Misa: why would anyone want to kill light? -pout-  
L: you would be surprised.  
Misa: don't joke about that I couldn't live in a world without Light.  
L: Yes that would be dark.  
Light: yes that is enough stupidity.-grabbing the cookie bag and handling one to L- sorry everyone how rude of us. Now you may already know this but I'm Light Yagami. The blonde is Misa - and this is L.

Officially OFF script  
Greetings and questions

Truth or dare 


End file.
